Headcannon drabbles
by Rainripple
Summary: Some drabbles based off a few headcannons sent to me by an anon on my tumblr. will update these in between projects
1. Your hair

"Nami-ya here, hand me the comb" Law said.  
"Huh, wha-" Nami began as she tried to turn before Law took her comb and forced her to face forward again. She was about to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing when she felt him begin to comb her hair and stopped. They ended up sitting in silence as Law began to tease the knots out of her hair.

They had just been sailing in a fierce storm and though Nami had been glad that they were safe for the time being, she had not been amused by the way her ginger hair had somehow magically knotted itself in the most complicated ways as possible. She'd sulked at the ridiculous effect the wild wind had on her hair but in the end she had realised that, well, it wasn't going to sort itself out and she might as well try her best to bring it under some resemblance of normalcy.

She could feel his long fingers gently undoing the knots out of her hair and under the even rhythm he set once he had finished straightening her hair and began to brush it, she lost herself in her thoughts. She began to reminisce about her childhood memories (the good ones of course). Nojiko used to treat her hair with the same care; she always had this way of making her hair look it's best. She knew exactly how to make her ginger hair shine and bring out the vibrant colour that was alike to the oranges in the grove.

Nami sighed happily. It was soothing to just have a few moments to herself without having to organise things on the ship (honestly Nami was more of a responsible captain than Luffy was).

And then she realised that she wasn't technically having a few moments to herself and she remembered that there was in fact someone behind her brushing her hair. It took her a few moments to realise that her hair was actually pretty normal already and that Law was just aimlessly combing he same area again and again.

She turned slightly to see him staring out at the sea. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts so she gently shook him on the arm.

"Hey, Torao-kun, are you done yet?"

He seems to jolt back to reality then and realise where he was. He glanced down, handed the brush back, nodded a little and turned to leave.

"Hey Torao?" He stopped and twisted around, hands in the pockets of his spotted jeans, waiting for Nami to continue. "How come you're so good at combing girls hair?"

His eyes stared into hers for a few moments before he averted his gaze. "I used to comb my own sister's hair when I was younger." He looked slightly bored but when slightly awkward silence lingered and Nami was about to say something, he quickly muttered, "Your hair is a lot like hers used to be." He seemed to realise what he'd just blurted out then, blushed madly and then walked off, trying to hide his embarrassment by burying his face in between the feather collar of his shirt and the bill of his hat.

She chuckled and wondered what sort of older sibling he would have been. She was willing to bet that he was a lot like Nojiko.

Headcannon: When Law helps Nami with combing her hair and she asks how he came about to being so good at it. His experience is from combing Lamie's hair in Flevance


	2. Smoking issues

"Hey captain, have you ever smoked?"

He always dismissed the question whenever it was asked, claiming that it would be setting a bad example if a doctor smoked. He wasn't lying exactly; it was against his doctoral instincts and to him, it never felt right. What he doesn't tell them is about the times when he did try smoking.

He would be lying if he said it hadn't been for nostalgic reasons. The first time he tried it was when he was 16. He had been in a slump, in a slightly more depressed state than usual and he'd been yearning for his Cora-san. Perhaps that had been part of the reason why when that shady person on the bar stool to his right had handed a cigarette to him, he hadn't been against the idea. He'd immediately regretted it though when he'd taken a drag and began spluttering. His throat hadn't felt any better even after a mad dash to the toilets to chug some water in an attempt to soothe his throat.

He'd tried again later but it wasn't any better. Even when he was an adult, he still couldn't seem to handle smoking properly and he sometimes wondered how some people managed to have a cigarette in their mouth almost constantly. He supposes old habits die hard and that was certainly true for him. A decade later and he still can't smoke without coughing; a child could probably do the job better than him. That's probably part of the reason why he's given up on trying to become a professional smoker like Corazon and has feathers on some of his clothes instead.

Headcannon: When he was young, Law tried to smoke like Corazon but he had to give it up because it went against his doctoral instincts and he coughed a lot whilst doing it. He got a shirt with a feather collar instead.


	3. Sleep

Chopper squeaked as he felt something grab him roughly and pull him towards them. He flailed his hooves uselessly before he had the breath crushed out of him when someone's arms enveloped him in a vice-like grip. To his consternation, the person who was clutching him was not Luffy like he expected but Law (that was to be expected he supposed;Luffy would have made some sort of noise to warn him and he hadn't heard anything this time). Chopper's eyes glanced nervously at the arms trapping him against Law's chest and then attempted to loosen his grip slightly so he wasn't being deprived of oxygen.

"Torao, oi,can you let go of me?" He attempted to say with his face still smushed into Law's chest. He banged his hooves feebly and wondered why Law still wasn't saying anything. He found his answer when he tried looking up and sighed as he realised that Law had in fact been asleep the whole time. His eyes were shut and he was gently breathing in and out, clearly having some deep sleep.

After a few moments of pushing and shoving, he concluded that there was no way that he was going to be able to escape or wake him up if he hadn't already done so yet. He was tempted to change form so he could get Law to lie down and make it a bit comfier for him but if he did that he risked waking him up so he decided to just settle down as best as he could where he was.

Thankfully Law's grip had loosened enough to allow Chopper to shift and make himself more comfortable. He wasn't used to sleeping upright and he had to take care to sleep on his back so his antlers weren't pressing into Law's chest but once he was in position, he found it surprisingly comfortable. The rise and fall of Law's firm chest rocked him to sleep and he looked up once more at Law's peaceful sleeping face before he hunkered down for the night and forgot about whatever it was he was originally planning to do.

Headcannon: Law subconsciously likes to cuddle soft things (that's the reason why he uses Bepo as a pillow). When he's on the Sunny, he'll grab Chopper in his sleep to cuddle him and Chopper freaked out at first but then eventually he got used to it.


End file.
